Model Behavior
by SesshoItachi's girl 4ever
Summary: Kagome is offered the chance of a lifetime and she takes it when things don't go her way. Now three years later she is back and is ready to face the world and Sesshomaru....
1. Chapter 1

Model Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.sad face

'_This italic writing is thoughts people'_

Character Descriptions-

Kagome 16 yrs old-Kagome Higurashi is 5'9 and is extremely beautiful. Her dazzling shiny black hair goes to right above her butt. She has almond shaped eyes that are the most gorgeous chocolate brown color. Her legs are shapely, long, hairless, and perfect and she is very fit. Her teeth are a dazzling ray of white in a perfectly straight row and her breasts are large though not to the extent of looking like implants.

Sango 17 yrs old-Sango Slayer is 6'0 and is also very pretty. She has dazzling shiny brown hair that goes to the bottom of her butt. Her eyes are also almond shaped but they are a beautiful grey color. Her legs are slender and long and she is built fairly well. Like Kagome she has large breasts and her teeth are straight and white from the 5 years she had to have braces.

Kikyo 16 yrs old-Kikyo Tama is also 5'9 and unlike Sango and Kagome she is not very pretty. Her eyes are boringly shaped and are a dull brown. Her legs are pale, sickly looking, and her cellulite is visible. Her breasts (if you can call them that) are way too large making it quite obvious that they are implants. Her teeth are somewhat straight and are a dull white. She wears an excessive amount of makeup and is never seen without it on.

Sesshomaru 17 yrs old-Sesshomaru Taisho is 6'2 and is unbelievably and incredibly handsome. His hair is a shining ray of silver that goes a little bit past his butt. His eyes are almond shaped and are a gorgeous mellow gold. His chest is perfectly sculpted and his biceps are chiseled and shapely. His lips hide the sharp pearly white incisors in his mouth.

Inuyasha 16 yrs old-Inuyasha Taisho is 6'0 and is definitely not as handsome as his half-brother Sesshomaru. His hair is a duller silver and stops mid-back. His eyes are also boringly shaped and are a dull gold. His body is built fairly well but is not as well built as Sesshomaru's. He also has sharp incisors in his mouth.

Miroku 17 yrs old-Miroki Hoishi 6'1 and is very handsome. He has a very glossy deep blue eye color and very shiny neck length black hair. He works out quite a bit and it shows on his body.

Kagura 17 yrs old-Kagura Onigumo is 6'0 and even though she is prettier than Kikyo she is not nearly as pretty as Sango and Kagome. Her eyes are a weird dull red and her legs like Kikyo are pale and sickly looking minus the cellulite. Her breasts are quite obviously implants. Her teeth are straight and are a dull white. She wears an excessive amount of makeup (though not as much as kikyo) and is never seen without it on.

**!!Now On With the Story!!!**

I wanted to die when I saw my crush of two years walking arm in arm with his current girlfriend Kagura Onigumo. I rolled my eyes and almost gagged when his obnoxious brother came up right behind him with his current girlfriend, my slutty cousin, Kikyo. Don't get me wrong they're both incredibly slutty but for some reason my ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha and my crush of 2 years Sesshomaru like them. I smirked as Kikyo clenched him closer at the sight of us looking at each other.

_She despised the way we looked at one another when we were together, but we are so over! What the heck is her problem now?_ I thought really wanting to know

I was snapped out of my trance when Kikyo shoved me with her shoulder. I was so tempted to turn around and slap the taste out of her mouth. Lucky for her the bell for 7th period rang.

_Finally the last period of the day. I have a meeting to go modeling in Los Angeles and I am not missing it because I got detention because I decided to beat the living snot out of my slutty, self-absorbed, and highly obnoxious cousin._ I thought seething.

I grabbed my English textbook and went into my English class taught by my favorite teacher, Ms.kaede. I remembered what I was supposed to do today and I felt my nervous urge kick in.

_Today is supposed to be the day I tell Sesshomaru Taisho how I feel about him. I know it seems a little bold but what he says determines whether or not I go to Los Angeles._

I snapped out of it long enough to walk calmly to my seat next to him and sit down. I took out my homework essay from the previous night and tried to concentrate on it. I couldn't help shooting glances at him every now and then.

_You've been staring at him for 45 minutes Kagome. God!_ I thought slightly amused.

The bell signaling the end of 7th period rang and my nervous urge was in drive now for sure.

_It's now or never._ I thought frightened. "Sesshomaru can we talk? I have something important to tell you. I-" I said with the small amount of courage I had gathered.

"Let me guess. You like me and you were wondering if I would go out with you? Well let me make this quick, painless, clear, and easy. I have no interest in you whatsoever. To be truthful you are a little bit too goody-goody to be my girl and you need to mature mentally instead of having little 8 yr old school girl crushes on people. Besides we're not even on the same level." He said coldly. He walked calmly to the door, smirked at me and then left me to drown in self –pity.

I felt tears gather in my eyes but I refused to cry over him. _I won't. I can't._ I thought determined. I pulled myself together, grabbed my jacket and waited for my mom to pick me up outside of Shikon High School. _No one here will care if I'm gone for 3 years. They probably won't even notice._ I thought all too bitterly just as my mom pulled up. I sighed in relief and got into the car.

"Kagome Ms.Laiezz is waiting to meet with you at home and I was just wondering if you've made up your mind yet?" she asked me questioningly.

"I think I'm going to go mom." I said without much feeling.

"Honey, that's wonderful! Don't forget I support you in everything you do." She said happily.

"I know mom and thanks for everything." I said truthfully. The res of the ride home were silent. When the car came to a complete stop in our driveway I took a deep breath and went inside. I went into the living room where I knew Ms.Laiezz would be and sat down.

"Hello, you must be Kagome. Your pictures do not do you justice if you don't mind me saying." She said happily.

"No I don't mind you saying and thank you very much." I said appreciatively.

"So Ms.Higurashi what do you think about our offer?" she said anxious for my answer.

I relived this afternoon in my head and made my decision. "Ms.Laiezz make me the most successful model from the Los Angeles Laiezz Fashion Line." I said determined.

Ms.Laiezz smiled lightly, stood up, and held her hand out. I clasped my hand with hers and shook it making my decision official.

OK PEOPLES TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I SHALL WRITE MORE!!!!


	2. Returning Home

Model Behavior

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha.sad face. But I down this story!

'_This italic writing is thoughts people'_

**Thank you to the following people who not only reviewed but made me very happy in doing so-**

**GothicVixenSesshy**

Ashley

the voice of

animefan141

pixelpink

Gothic-demon-lover

uniqu3s0u7

Dee69

ShyInu

bra4goten

**!!Now on with the story!!!(keep in mind 3 years has passed)**

I sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch in my executive office. I heard the feather light knock at my door and automatically knew who it was. "Come on in Sango." I said worn out from my previous day. Sango came in and plopped down on my lap. "ow!" I said amused.

"So are you ready for our big return to your hometown?" Sango asked.

"I suppose so." I said looking over at where our packed suitcases were.

"I cannot believe it has only been three years since you came here. I mean you are the top dog in this business and you are only frickin 19! You still haven't told me how you got the old bat to hand the business down to you Kags!" she said whining slightly.

"That dear will stay a secret... But when does our plane leave anyways" I said curiously.

"Our plane is a private jet and it leaves when you tell it to leave. Don't try to fool me Pooh-Bear I know you knew that you just wanted to hear it…again!" Sango said knowingly.

"Sango you know me too well! By the way how do you feel about leaving right now?" I said anxiously

"Well I really want to meet your mom and this Sesshomaru character. So I guess I don't mind." She said happily. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Sango. Now before we leave, we are leaving someone responsible in charge of the company aren't we?" I said worried she had forgotten all about it.

"Kags chillax! I got it covered. Kanna is watching it." She said assuring me.

"Good and thank you for not leaving a prostitute in charge of my company." I said amused.

"Kags don't call them that" Sango said giggling slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Sango did I say prostitute? I meant loose lady friend who sells her body for six bucks a pop every night on a street corner." I said giggling with Sango

_Hey she can't blame me. I'm just telling the truth. I mean that is what most of our company is made up of. Well except for us. I'll have to fix that when I get the time_

I stopped my train of thought and called my personal doorman and asked him if he could carry our bags to the jet. Of course he said yes and shortly after we boarded.

Five and a half hours later we would be landing.

**Mowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmo**

"Kags wake up" I felt and heard Sango shake me until I was somewhat awake.

"What is it Sango?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Well we're about to land and there is a really big billboard with your face on it to the right." She said clearly amused at me being half-asleep. At this my eyes snapped open and I looked out of my window. She was right there was a billboard with one of my many modeling pictures on it.

"Dang I look good!" I exclaimed happily. Sango laughed lightly and handed me my purse.

I took out my soft baby blue razor cell phone and sent my mom a text message saying that we would be landing in about 10 minutes. 10 minutes later we were getting off of the jet.

OI had my black Gucci shades on, a pair of blue low-rider jeans and a tight, black, belly-button showing, cleavage-bearing shirt. My feet were adorned with black American Eagle flip-flops and I looked ready to face the world.

"Kagome!" a teenage boy's voice rang out and startled me. I looked up to see my now 15 year old baby brother, Souta.

"Souta!" I yelled back excitedly. He started running towards me so I just settled for opening my arms and welcoming him into them. He ran into my arms and hugged me for all I was worth.

"I missed you so much, Kags. How have you been? How was your flight?" Souta said quickly.

"Souta! Its okay breathe! I missed you too. I've been good. My flight was boring. Okay calm down, we can talk when we get home... I'm really tired. Besides there is someone I want you to meet. This is my best friend, Sango Slayer." I said tiredly.

"Nice to meet you Sango." Souta said friendlily.

"Nice to meet you too Souta." She replied

"Kagome!" my mom yelled from the car. I smiled and walked over to her. I saw a tear fall from each of her eyes and I tried to control my emotions but I just couldn't take it. I wiped her tears and pulled her into the biggest hug I could possibly manage.

"You're finally home" she said tearfully.

"That's right mom. I'm home."

**THERE YOU GO PEOPLES!!**** REVIEW AND YOU GET MORE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR…**


	3. Reunited

Model Behavior

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha. Sadder face.

**Okay you guys have made me happy again so here you go a nice long chappie! Thank you to the following people again-**

GothicVixenSesshy

Ashley

the voice of

animefan141

pixelpink

Gothic-demon-lover

uniqu3s0u7

Dee69

ShyInu

bra4goten

My chocolate brown eyes opened slowly as I turned over in my Queen sized bed to look at the clock. It was 10:30 a.m. _Time to get up. _I thought wondering what surprises I had coming to me today. I sat up and stretched my body out slowly. _It's a good thing I bought mom a new house. If I hadn't I'd be all crunched up in that twin sized bed. _I thought congratulating myself on a good choice.

I moved my covers aside and went into my private bathroom quarters to take a bubble bath. I've grown fond of them since the first Saturday after I left for Los Angeles. I soaked in the rose-smelling bathtub for 15 minutes and then got out. I wrapped myself in a black silk robe and went to my large walk-in closet.

I decided to wear short jean skirt and a form fitting white shirt that said "Don't look at what you can't have" on the back of it. The shirt showed a bit of cleavage but not too much. Today I was going to go accessories. I am adorning my feet with white designer flip-flops with jewels imbedded in them from my very on fashion line. This was the only pair in the world because I designed them custom for me. I settled on golden white hoop earrings with the matching necklace and bracelet. I picked out the white purse with jewels imbedded in it that obviously matched my flip-flops.

_Next is make-up. _I thought to myself. I stepped in front of the mirror in my bathroom quarters and brushed my teeth before putting on what little make-up I used. I curled my lashes with a lash-curler and added a little mascara. I chose a clear strawberry tasting gloss and spread it over my lips evenly. I grabbed my hairbrush and chose to wear my hair up in a ponytail today. When I was contempt with my appearance I grabbed my purse, put on my white Gucci and went off to look for Sango. I found her right next door coming out of her room.

"Hey Kags you look nice today." Sango said nicely.

"Thank you, so do you." I replied.

Her outfit looked exactly like mine except her shirt, jewelry and flip-flops were red and her hair was down with a red hair band. I took out my cell phone and checked the time. It was 11:30. I flipped it close and felt it vibrate. I flipped it back open and saw a text from my mom that said "If you're going out please be home by 5:00."

I sighed and looked at Sango. "Our curfew is 5:00." I said amused. Sango laughed and linked her arm with mine. I smiled back and together we walked down the grand staircase leading into the family room. We looked around and found no one home.

"No ones here?" Sango asked.

"I guess not. Want to go get some cars for around here?" I asked.

Now in case you didn't know Sango is also a rich model, not as rich as me but rich enough. She shook her head yes and got out her soft baby pink cell phone. She called a limo service and ordered us a stretch hummer limo with a hot tub and bar inside. The limo came in five minutes knowing who he/she was driving and that they did not like to be kept waiting.

We went outside, made sure we locked the door, and got into the limo. _Today is going to be a very interesting day. I can feel it._ I thought to myself as we drove off in the limo.

**Mowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmowmow**

It was 4:45 p.m. and Sango and I had to be back in 15 minutes. We had dismissed the limo driver for the day and we were heading home. My cell phone rang and looked at the number quickly. It was a number I didn't recognize so I didn't bother answering it.

Sango and I had both chose convertibles for cars. Sango chose a red 2008 Chrysler Touring Sebring Convertible and I chose a royal blue 2008 Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible.

I turned right with Sango on my tail and drove up our long elegant driveway. I checked the time it was 5:00 on the dot. We locked our car doors and linked arms. We went inside the house to find everything dark.

"Why is it so dark?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

Suddenly the light flicked on and about 60 people popped out. "WELCOME BACK KAGOME!" they all yelled.

We stood stunned for about a minute before my mom came over and hugged me.

"It's a surprise welcome back party! Are you okay honey?" she asked worriedly. I snapped out of it and responded quickly.

"Mom I'm fine but how many people did you invite to this little get-together?" I asked curiously.

"Well I invited some of your little childhood friends, oh and the Taisho boys." She said cheerfully.

I could tell by the way Sango was looking at me that my face was drained of all possible color.

_Sesshomaru Taisho is here?_ I thought to myself questioningly. Sango grabbed my hair assuring and led me into the family room where the party was taking place.

As soon as we walked through the door we were the center of attention. Everything stopped and that's when I recognized all of my childhood friends.

_Man I was popular as a kid_ I thought happily as I looked around.

Miroku Hoishi was the first person to greet me. He brought Sango and I both a drink and gave me a light hug.

"So Kagome who is you lovely friend here?" Marko said flirtatiously. I looked at Sango blushing and giggled.

"Miroku this is my best friend, Sango Slayer. Sango this is one of my childhood friends, Miroku Hoishi." I said introducing them.

The party had resumed by the time Miroku woo'd Sango into dancing with him and I was lounging on the plush tan couch. I had already been asked out five times each by Hojo and Kouga and I found it quite amusing.

_No sign of the Taisho Bros maybe they're not coming._ I thought not noticing my surroundings. I snapped out of my trance when I saw a glimpse of silver hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left to see Inuyasha standing about ten feet away from me gaping.

_God don't slobber Inuyasha._ I thought flattered and annoyed at the same time. He snapped out of it when he noticed me looking back at him and walked over. I stood up when he reached the couch.

"Hey" I said politely.

"Hi Kagome… you look really, really, really good." He said dreamily while looking me up and down like I was a piece of tenderized meat.

"Well thank you Inuyasha" I said flattered and annoyed again.

He snapped out of yet another trance and opened his arms for a hug. I stepped into his arms and returned the hug. We pulled away after thirty seconds or so and just looked at each other.

My eyes suddenly flashed to the left as I saw yet another glimpse of silver hair out of the corner of my eye. I gasped slightly and excused myself from Inuyasha's presence. Then I set off to find Sango.

_I have to pull it together, find Sango and tell her that the Sesshomaru character she so desperately wants to meet is here.__ I thought still looking for her._

And that's when it really hit me. _Sesshomaru Taisho is here._

**There you go people had this typed yesterday but decided to link it with another chapter to make it longer for you guys. REVIEW!!! I love you guys and thanks for the awesome reviews, it makes me really happy that you guys like it. Yes Sesshomaru will appear in the next chapter! I will not torture you guys any longer.**** Also ****It**** seems that someone is not quite satisfied with my character descriptions, I will work on them but this is my first story so…**


	4. A first time for everything

Model Behavior

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. saddest face

**Okay you guys**** and girls**** are just plain awesome!****30 reviews and only 3 chapters!!YAY!!****Since one of my wonderful reviewers requested that Kagome be a bad **** I just wanted to let you all know that she is indeed a bad.**Underline is for the switch of povs. **Thank you to these people-**

Ashley

the voice of

animefan141

pixelpink

Gothic-demon-lover

uniqu3s0u7GothicVixenSesshy

Dee69

ShyInu

bra4goten

SexyDemonGirl5000

pixelpink

mikaylamillward

sesshomarusama33

Claire

nesbab

sybol

Alternative Angel

Hibikari

_Just my luck! Absolutely no sign of Sango. But I do see someone. _And that is when I spotted him. There he was in all his glory, Sesshomaru Taisho.

He was sitting at the stainless steel bar on a stainless steel stool sipping a martini. I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the bar.

I sat down right next to him and ordered a strawberry vodka delight. I looked at my manicured nails and waited patiently for my drink.

"Here you are Ms.Higurashi" the bartender said respectfully.

"Thank you" I said appreciatively. I Sipped on my drink lightly and felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi speaking" I said business-like.

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

_I knew it! I knew she looked familiar. It's that girl that went out with Inuyasha. What was her name Kagome… _

_Yeah that's it! She looks good. Well she was nice-looking then too but now she's quite the little vixen._ I thought to myself.

**Kagome's point of view**

I sighed in relief and hung up the phone. _The company is doing well. That's good. _I thought happily.

"Kagome." a silky baritone voice said from beside me. I turned to my left to look at him.

"Yes?" I said questioningly.

His mellow gold eyes bore into mine and tension rose so thickly that you had no choice but to cut it with a knife. I could tell he was about to say something, but my mom beat him to it except she was on the stage to the left.

"Well everyone I know you have probably seen my daughter by now, but she has something very important to tell everyone." She said ecstatic. I sighed and excused myself. I put on my 200 million dollar smile and went on stage.

"First I'd like to say hello to everyone. I honestly did not know about this party but I do find it convenient that you all are here. As my mother already said I have something important to tell you all. I am no longer just a model for Laiezz Fashion Line and Laiezz Fashion Line is no longer Laiezz Fashion Line. Ladies and gentleman, you are looking at the executive boss and top model of the worldwide Higurashi Fashion Line." I said delighted.

Everyone in the room burst into applause and cheers and I was swimming in an ocean of praise and pride. Kouga walked onto stage, handed me a drink, and raised his glass. "I propose a toast to Kagome" he said overjoyed.

Everyone followed him in the toast and raised their glasses. "TO KAGOME!" everyone yelled loudly. I sipped my drink and everyone followed me in doing so. I went over to Kouga and gave him a light peck on the lips.

I heard the room oooh and ahhh before I stepped off of the stage. I went back to my seat at the bar to see a seething Sesshomaru.

"What in the world has gotten you so mad?" I asked stupidly. _Like you don't know you devil._ I thought to myself pleased.

"Why did you kiss him?" Sesshomaru asked clearly trying to keep his cool.

I smirked and laughed out coldly. _Now is the perfect time to return the favor from three years ago._I thought reliving it in my head silently.

"Sessh why do you even care? Let me guess you like me and you were wondering if I would go out with you? Well let me make this quick, painless, clear, and easy… I have no interest in you whatsoever. To be truthful you are a little bit too goody-goody to be my guy and you need to mature mentally instead of having pathetic eight year old school boy crushes on people. Besides we're not even on the same level. Remember that Sessh? That's exactly what you said to me three years ago. It hurts doesn't it? Well if you'll excuse me… Enjoy the rest of the party." I said calmly. I smirked at him and went off to mingle.

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

_She did not just do that. Oh wait yeah she did. Wow 1 for 1. The first female to say no to me. Even though I didn't even ask her out… yet. That was very attractive__. I need her to be mine _I thought very intrigued.

I smirked at my thoughts and downed the rest of my drink. I grabbed the keys to my silver Lamborghini, said goodbye to Mrs.Higurashi by kissing her hand lightly, and unlocked my car door.

_That should get me in her mother's good graces._ I thought mischievously. My silver razor cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I looked at the caller I.D. to be certain and saw that it was not Kagura. Instead it was my brother's girlfriend, Kikyo. I was curious so I decided to answer it.

"Hello." I said coldly.

"Sesshy-bear is that you?" she asked idiotically.

_No you insufferable moron it's your mother._ I thought highly annoyed.

"Your dumb brother just dumped me!" she exclaimed fake-crying as if she actually really cared.

"First woman refrain from calling me such ridiculous names. Second what my brother has done to you is of absolutely no concern to me. Besides you should have known this would happen when Kagome came back." I said emotionlessly.

"That little witch is back!" she yelled infuriated.

I winced because of the impact her loud and annoying voice had on my sensitive ears and hung up without another word. _Damn she's annoying._ I thought highly irritated. I drove the rest of the way to Taisho manor with only my thoughts of Kagome to accompany me. Ten minutes and forty-five seconds later I was home. I went up to my room to take a quick shower and got into bed.

_Tomorrow is going to be very interesting indeed._ I thought thinking about tomorrow before falling asleep.

**MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMO****W**

**Kagome's point of view**

I was awoken by my "Simple and Clean" ringtone the next morning. I rolled over and looked at the time on my cell phone screen. It was 9:30 a.m. I figured it was important for someone to be calling so early so I answered it. "Hello." I said attentively.

"Hi honey, can you come downstairs please?" my mom said pleadingly but happy at the same time. I sighed and sat up.

"Sure mom right after my bath okay?" I said tiredly.

"Okay honey thanks bye!" she said satisfied.

I moved my cover aside and took my hair out of the bun it was in. It tumbled down onto my back softly. I stretched my body out and grabbed my silk black robe. I opened the door to my private bathroom quarters and went inside to start my bath-water.

I chose a peach body bubble soap to use today. When my bath water was nice and hot I got in. I soaked for my usual 15 minutes in the tub and got out. I walked back into my bedroom drying my hair with a towel. I went to my closet and looked for an outfit for the day. I picked out a pair of blue low-rider jeans and a soft baby blue strapless tube top shirt. I wore my hair up again with a soft baby blue scrunchie and matching tennis shoes.

I grabbed a mini backpack and looked around my room for the first real time.

It was fairly large with polished hardwood floor. There was a big plush deep blue rug on the right side of my queen-sized bed and there were clean white walls all around. There was a star-based theme for my ceiling and noticed the extravagant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. When I was done gazing around I knocked on Sango's door to find no answer. I shrugged it off and went downstairs to find my dining room filled with a large group of people.

_Why are they all here? I mean Sango, Souta, mom, and grandpa I can understand. But what's up with Miroku. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, Hojo and Sesshomar-_I stopped my train of thought and turned back slightly to the right.

_Sesshomaru is here again? Okay too weird!_ I thought confused.

"Sleep well honey?"My mom asked setting the table for breakfast. I snapped myself back to reality just in time to answer her.

"Yeah mom thanks." I replied occupying an open seat next to Sesshomaru and across from Kikyo. _Why the hell is she glaring at me_ I thought looking at Kikyo.

"Hi Kagome." Kikyo said in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Kikyo." I said coldly. I saw her face twist up with anger after she glanced at Inuyasha who of course was staring at me._ Inuyasha is still really handsome. Too bad he cheated on me with Kikyo._ I thought before I heard kikyo's voice again.

"You know Kagome, just because you couldn't keep your man happy when we were in high school doesn't mean you should try and steal him back after high school. I mean he was a man then, he had to get what you weren't giving him from somewhere." She said trying to sound innocent.

For me personally it didn't work and I tried I really tried to keep my temper in check, but unfortunately for her and everyone at the table I snapped.

"Alright you listen and you listen well, you slutty, boyfriend stealing, back stabbing, 2-timing bitch! I'm not trying to get Inuyasha back! I don't want Inuyasha back and guess what if your man was so happy with you now; he wouldn't be trying to get me to give him what you're apparently not giving him good enough! But hey don't worry if I were to take him back even though I won't at least you would know he is getting it good from someone!" I yelled as pissed off as I could be.

Everyone's mouth hung open at my little display even Sesshomaru's. I looked around still seething and excused myself from breakfast.

_Well I lost my appetite, so I'll just go watch some me TV._ I thought trying to calm myself down. My latest Runway show was coming on and I was curious to see what I looked like on TV to other people. I could hear everyone begin to eat and relaxed slightly. Since my back was facing the entrance I did not see who came in but I heard them. _That didn't last long._ I thought calmer than before.

I felt the right side of the sofa sink in a little and looked to the right to see Sesshomaru looking at me. "What?" I said wondering why he was looking at me. "Are you okay?" he asked curiously.

My face softened and I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I didn't know you cared. But yes I am okay. I just kind of lost it in there. She just pisses me off so much!" I replied with my stomach growling quietly. _My stomach did not just growl. Oh god! _I thought a blush forming on my face.

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

_She's hungry. I can use this to my advantage_I thought deviously. "Hey if you're hungry we can go out and get something to eat" he said understandingly.

**Kagome's point of view**

"I'd like that" I said gratefully.

**There you go peoples. I'm sorry it wasn't up yesterday it would have been but I got discouraged by a review. If you do not have anything nice to say about my story or you just don't like it please do not read it. I get discouraged very easily and I don't think my ****nice reviewers would like it if this story stopped because of your rude comment. Don't worry you guys its okay there was only one but I would appreciate not getting anymore like that.**


	5. Dinner with Sesshomaru

Model Behavior

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. saddest face ever

**Okay you guys and girls are still just plain awesome!! YAY, I am back and I am so sorry about the wait!! **Underline is for the switch of povs. _Italic is for thoughts as usual. _**Thank you to these people-**

Ashley

the voice of

animefan141

pixelpink

Gothic-demon-lover

uniqu3s0u7  
GothicVixenSesshy

Dee69

ShyInu

bra4goten

SexyDemonGirl5000

pixelpink

mikaylamillward

sesshomarusama33

Claire

nesbab

sybol

Alternative Angel

Hibikari

Hanikamiya

XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX

Fate-TSUKInoTAMAwolf

sessysgurlapril13

ronan's girl

sesshylovr

twilight dawn

Mayumi Crescent Moon

shan-n27

**!!And now on with the story!!**

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat Kagome?" I asked her like any well-mannered gentleman would.

"Not really." She replied dully.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"I think I know what I want now though." I said finally deciding after about 3 minutes. His right eyebrow rose elegantly and I took this as my cue to go on. "I'd like a garden salad with crispy chicken tender pieces, fresh cherry tomatoes, fresh lettuce, thin cucumber pieces, and a cup full of ranch dressing on the side. To drink I'd just like a sparkling clean Voss and I'd like plastic utensils please." I said knowing that I had to keep my figure for work.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

"Did you get all that ms?" I asked the waitress annoyed that she was staring at me like I was a piece of meat that she wanted to tenderize._I hate being oggled. _I thought to myself.

She snapped out of it after a minute or so. "Yes Mr.Taisho and what would you like?" she said licking her thin pink lips.

_Eww. Is that trying to seduce me?_ I thought disgusted at her hopeless antics. "I'd like a medium-well steak with green beans and mashed potatoes. To drink just bring me a bottle of the finest wine you have and before you try to slip me your phone without my companion looking, I don't want it." I said flatly.

**Kagome's Point of View**

_Wow that was actually pretty funny. _I thought amused. She saw my smile, huffed and then stormed off toward the kitchen. I sighed, pulled out my mini mirror, and looked at myself for a minute or two. I put my mirror away and looked into his eyes briefly. _I should mess with him._ I thought deciding to bring up some memories.

"How is Kagura?" I asked looking into his eyes emotionlessly. I saw him stiffen slightly and then relax.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

"I really don't know or care, I broke up with her a year ago." I replied non-chalantly.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Why did you guys break up?" I asked curiously as our food arrived.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

"I called her one day to see if she wanted to go to dinner and a man answered. He said that she was in the shower getting ready for their 5:00 "session" of fun. I told him to tell her that she was a sad excuse of a woman and that I never wanted to see her again." I replied picking up a fork and a knife.

**Kagome's Point of View**

I took a little sip of my water, picked up my cup of ranch dressing and spread it over my salad evenly. I glanced up for a quick second to see Sesshomaru staring at me intently.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked worrying.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

"No, not at all…My apologies for staring." I said embarrassed that she had caught me staring at her.

_Get a hold of yourself Sesshomaru! You do not oggle women! They oggle you! Okay stay cool! _I thought keeping my calm composure.

**Kagome's Point of View**

I excused myself from the meal and walked into the bathroom to see a woman sprawled out on the floor crying loudly and hysterically. _What the hell is wrong with her? Should I ask her? What if she's a psycho? Is she going to go on a rampage if I come within two feet of her? _I thought panicking but keeping my calm composure at the same time. I walked over to her slowly and cautiously before kneeling down beside her.

"Excuse me? Are you hurt? Can I help you?" I said gently. It took her a minute or two to stop sobbing but when she finally did, I had a quite a shock. She was actually a he!

**?'S Point of View**

"I'm not physically hurt, but mentally I'd rather not answer. As for helping, unless you're beautiful, rich, and successful, I don't think you can." I said looking up for the first time since I had started crying which was an hour ago.

_Oh my God! It's her! This is not a dream and that is not the lifeless cardboard post of her I have at home! It's my idol! I think I'm going to faint. She's even an angel in person! _I thought while staring at her dreamily.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Are you okay?" I asked a little creeped out that he was staring at me like I was some fragile princess.

**?'S Point of View**

"Oh my God!! If I wasn't okay ten seconds ago, I am now! You're Kagome Higurashi! The famous model and the CEO of The Higurashi Fashion Line! Your birthday is October 15th. You have a brother, mother, and grandfather. Your dad died when you were four. Your best friend is currently Sango Slayer. Your worst enemy is your cousin Kikyo. You bought your mom that mansion with your very first paycheck, your favorite color is baby blue, your favorite ice-cream flavor is chocolate-chip cookie dough, your favorite meat is steak, your favorite soda is Sprite, you're currently single, and you don't have a gay best friend yet!" I said all in one amazingly long breath.

**Kagome's Point of View**

_Okay apparently he's an obsessed straight guy pervert person or he is an obsessed gay guy who is my biggest fan ever! _

"Impressive, but creepy...Well you know me. What is your name?" I said looking into his puffy, red, swollen eyes kindly.

**?'S Point of View**

"My name is Jakotsu Namonaru and I absotively, posilutely love you with all my heart and all the love in the world!" I said ecstatically.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Wow I feel so loved! Well hello there Jakotsu, is there anyway I could help you with your problem?" I said remembering why I was kneeling down in the first place.

**Jakotsu's Point of View**

"Problem? Oh that... I think you can, I mean if you want to that is..." I said losing confidence in myself.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"I'd love to help such a great fan, like you. Now what's up?" I said patiently and kindly.

**Jakotsu's Point of View**

_Oh my God! She's going to hire me. Oh yeah I should probably ask her first. _

"Well the thing is I got fired from my job and my boyfriend of 5 years broke up with me and took my house along with all of my "friends" with him." I said sadly.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"So let me get this straight. Your disrespectful, unloving, selfish ex dumped you, took your house, took your supposed "friends", and you are no longer employed?

"Yep that sounds right." He said nodding his head.

"You are gay aren't you Jakotsu?" I asked trying to make sure he wasn't a stalking pervert who preys on innocent women who are trying to pee or take a load off if you catch my drift.

"Honey believe me. I am as gay as gay can get!" He said proudly.

"Wonderful! So Jakotsu would you like a job with me?" I asked slowly bracing myself for the impact that I knew was coming.

"AHHH! Oh my God! Yes! I love you! Thank you so much!" he said flinging himself into my waiting arms softly.

"Glad I could help you Jakotsu…But I kind of have someone waiting for me, so would you mind joining me for dinner?" I asked remembering that Sesshomaru was waiting for me

_I know what he's thinking. Longest piss or dump ever! _I thought to myself slightly amused.

"Oh my god sweetie are you kidding me? I am so starved! Let's go! But before we do what is his name?" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed lightly. "His name is Sesshomaru Taisho." I said looking at the spot where Jakotsu **had** been.

_Uh-Oh I guess he knows him too. I better wash my hands and get out there before he ends up forcing himself onto Sesshomaru. Ha-ha that was actually funny!_ I thought laughing slightly as a picture formed in my head. I stopped my train of thought, washed my hands, and walked out of the bathroom still laughing slightly.

I returned to my table to see a very disturbed, disgusted, and scared-looking Sesshomaru followed by a very happy, delighted, and aroused-looking Jakotsu.

"Hey I'm sorry, it took me such a long to time to return." I said apologetically. I laughed inwardly at the look on his face and sat in my seat.

"It's quite alright. But I have to ask who is this?" He said looking at Jakotsu briefly.

"Oh well that is my new employee. I hope you don't mind him joining us." I said flashing him a small but flirty smile.

"No I do not mind him joining us at all, but could you please get him to stop staring at me and drooling?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sure, no problem." I said pulling Jakotsu's chair all the way over to my side of the table.

The rest of dinner proceeded without any further accidents and ended when Sesshomaru walked me to my front door.

I looked at him, gave him a light peck on the cheek and went inside before he could even say goodnight.

**Ok u guys can update now!! Please forgive me for being out of commission for so long guys.. I had some crazy shit goin on but now everything is cool...**


End file.
